Brittany-Kurt Relationship
The Brittany-Kurt Relationship, also known as Kurttany or Kurtany, is the relationship between Brittany Pierce and Kurt Hummel. Kurt is gay, but when his dad starts spending more time with Finn than him, he feels it's due to Finn acting more like a "son" to Burt. As a solution, Kurt decides to act more like his dad, which includes being more manly and pretending to be heterosexual. With Kurt seemingly straight, Brittany jumps at the opportunity and asks him to make out as she has made out with every guy in the school apart from Kurt, and would like a "perfect record." They make out in Kurt's house, in front of Kurt's dad, and briefly date in the episode Laryngitis, but break up shortly after because of Kurt's sexuality. Episodes For Season One Preggers In Preggers, Brittany and Tina are seen dancing with Kurt to Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) in his bedroom. When Burt walks in on them and asks whether Brittany or Tina is his girlfriend, Brittany can be seen rolling her eyes as Kurt grabs Tina. But when his dad asks why Kurt is wearing a unitard, Brittany claims that Kurt is on the football team, forcing a frustrated Kurt to try out for the team. After Preggers, Kurt comes out of the closet to his father; however, in the episode Home, while Kurt's crush on Finn nears its peak, Kurt introduces Burt to Finn's mother Carole, in hopes that it will bring him and Finn closer together. Burt and Carole hit it off immediately and begin dating, but Burt ends up spending more time with Finn than he does with Kurt, causing Kurt to become exceedingly jealous and resentful of introducing them. Throwdown In Throwdown, they sing together during Ride Wit Me. Laryngitis During Laryngitis, in an attempt to connect with his father, Kurt begins dressing like his father and speaking in a lower voice. For his assignment in Glee club, Kurt sings Pink Houses by John Mellencamp, in a deeper/more manly voice than usual, and pretends to be interested in women, which shocks the rest of the glee club. Brittany, oblivious to Kurt's facade, tells him that his performance was "hot" and tells him to let her know if he wants to 'tap this'. Later, Kurt and Brittany are seen awkwardly making out on the couch in Kurt's bedroom. When Kurt's father walks in on them, Kurt asks him to respect his privacy, as he and Brittany were just "having sexual relations". Burt leaves Kurt and Brittany alone, telling them to use protection if things get serious, but before leaving he lets Kurt know that he will support him whether he is gay or straight. The next day at school, the new pair holds hands in the hallway, which confuses both Artie and Tina. Burt shows up and tells Kurt he will be home late because he is going to a game with Finn. Devastated, Kurt realizes that his new personality has done nothing to strengthen his bond with his father and breaks it off with Brittany by telling her to go away and goes back to his true ways. Season Two Prom Queen During Prom Queen, Brittany seemed confused as to why Kurt was with the girls when they were picking prom outfits. When the Prom Queen turned out to be Kurt, Brittany looked shocked. Season Three I Am Unicorn During I Am Unicorn, Kurt and Brittany are seen talking over Kurt's campaign for class president, Although they had a brief argument, they made up later in the episode, when Kurt asked Brittany if she wanted to come over to watch Project Runway. I Kissed A Girl Kurt congratulated Brittany in becoming senior class president, with Brittany responding that Kurt is still "the most unicorn of them all." Episodes Against Season One Mash-Up During Bust a Move, Brittany attempts to dance with Kurt, but he chases her away with a tambourine. Season Two Britney/Brittany When Brittany voices her objection to Britney Spears, Kurt is very irritated and sarcastic towards Brittany. Later in the episode, Brittany calls Kurt a bitch. Season Three I Am Unicorn In I Am Unicorn, Brittany offered to help Kurt run for Class President but the two argued over the approach of his campaign (Brittany claimed Kurt's posters gave her "crippling depression" and Kurt said Brittany's were "too gay"). Brittany ultimately decided to run for president on her own, as she feels she is also "a unicorn," like she told Kurt. I Kissed A Girl (Episode) In I Kissed A Girl (Episode) Brittany wins Senior Class President, much to the dismay of Kurt. At the end of the episode she hugs Kurt and tells him he is still the most unicorn of them all. Trivia *Brittany was Kurt's first kiss; however, he later asserts that Dave Karofsky was his "first kiss that counted," implying that he does not think of Brittany as his first because she is a girl. *They are both LGBT characters (although Brittany didn't admit it at the time). *They are said to have a "quiet friendship" meaning they care for each other and are friends. *Kurt is one of the few besides Santana that call Brittany "Britt". *Kurt asked Brittany what boys lips taste like. *Brittany said Kurt's hands were really soft. His secret is duck fat. *Brittany said she now knows what its like to date a baby after holding Kurts hand. Photos Kurtbrittany.png|Kurt asking Brittany what boys' lips taste like. Kurt-Brittany kiss.png Kurt brittany 5.png Kurttany1.gif Kurt brittany 2.png Kurt brittany.png Kurt Britt.png 246px-Glee 4.jpg tumblr_l9hm3edsZv1qafewko1_400.gif Img-glee-still 111558544911.png Ring5.jpg Single ladies.gif Vlcsnap-750108.png SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png 0krittany.jpg 2gxqwef.jpg 303587.jpg 0145572211_200.jpg book-report2.png Brittany-and-Kurt-glee-9849069-100-100.jpg Brittany-and-Kurt-glee-9849070-100-100.jpg kurt_hummel_performing-5700.jpg kurt-heather.jpg lar20.jpg s320x240.jpeg Zglee-s01e12-mattress-new-directions-yearbook-kurt-santana-brittany.jpg Zkrittany.png Zkurtsies.jpg Zrhodes - kurt glossing santana's lips.jpg Zsanbrittha.jpg Ztumblr_l8b91btZPj1qafewko1_500.png 2gxqwef.jpg 012_Kurt_Brittany_Glee_Live.jpg 577177_1289448760499_full.jpg Kurt_brittany.png Kurtbrittany.png Zkurtsies6666.jpg Kurt & Brittany.gif Kurtany.gif Glee Kurt and Britt.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|290px Category:Relationships